


Stranger On The Bus

by kirkwords



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Kind of an au?, M/M, also kind of gay, non-apotheosis, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Ted meets an interesting stranger on his commute to work one morning.





	Stranger On The Bus

Riding the bus was nothing new for Ted. He didn’t own a car, and Hatchetfield was too big to actually walk anywhere in his opinion. It had gotten to the point where he took the bus if the journey would take over 20 minutes to walk there. He was heading to work that morning, obviously stopping at Beanie’s beforehand for his chai iced tea, and to see the cute barista that worked there too. He took his usual seat and put in his headphones. Generally he listened to music, anything from the 80s being his go-to genre, but today he just didn’t want anyone talking to him, so nothing played in them. Of course this didn’t stop the odd person or two from sitting next to him.

 

One man sat next to him about halfway into his commute, and gave him a polite smile. He had slightly shaggy short silver hair, and blue eyes, that teetered on being grey. He was wearing a black turtleneck, long beige pants and a brown blazer, which Ted found to be odd, considering it was May, and summer wasn’t far away. He took out one headphone as the man turned to talk to him. Since he hadn’t realised the man was talking to him, he only caught the end of the sentence.

 

“...today?”

 

“Sorry...what was that?” Ted asked. For whatever reason, this man didn’t irritate him like anyone else did, in a way, his presence was almost comforting although they had never met before this. The man smiled kindly and repeated himself.

 

“Where are you heading to today?” He asked, flipping through some papers he had in a clear slip.

 

“Oh, uh just work. CCRP Tech downtown. You?” Ted replied, eager to keep the conversation away from himself as much as possible.

 

“Me too, well work. I’m a professor at the Hatchetfield Community College. I teach biology.”

 

“I have a friend that goes to that college.” Ted said, “Emma..Perkins? I’m pretty sure she studies biology.”  The man looked up.

 

“Yes, Emma. She’s one of my best students.”

 

The conversation seemed to fade after that, which Ted was okay. He slipped his headphones back in his ears, and looked out the window. After a few minutes of watching the town go past, he felt a weight on his right arm. Ted looked over to see the man asleep, leaning against him. He kept staring at the stranger, wondering if he was leaning on him on purpose. A small ding from the bus lead him to look up and realise that he was almost at his stop.

 

Ted started to panic, not wanting to wake up the man next to him, and have to explain why he was being used as a pillow. Fortunately, as the bus rolled up to it’s next stop Ted realised that it was outside the college. The man stood up, grabbed his folder, and walked off the bus. He gave Ted a small friendly smile, then walked into the campus. Ted remained in his chair, unaware of how to react to the situation.

 

He eventually got off on his stop, and walked into Beanies. He noticed that Emma wasn’t working at that time, so he flicked her a text.

 

_Hey, I met this guy on the bus who I think might be your bio professor?_

 

Ted ordered his drink, and sat down. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out to see a text from Emma.

 

_Who? Prof. Henry Hidgens? Probably. Grey hair? Turtleneck and blazer?_

 

Henry. His name was Henry. Ted smiled to himself, and walked the rest of the way to work.


End file.
